A saddle-riding type vehicle is known that includes a V-type engine on either side of which an air cleaner and an air intake chamber connected to a downstream side of the air cleaner are disposed. The air cleaner and the air intake chamber are connected by an air intake duct that is disposed between a front bank and a rear bank. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2712014.
Another saddle-riding type vehicle is known that includes a V-type engine, and a center air cleaner and side air cleaners disposed upwardly, and on either crosswise side, of a V-bank space of the V-type engine. The vehicle further includes a throttle body disposed between the center air cleaner and the V-bank space. The center air cleaner is connected to an air intake port of each cylinder via the throttle body. Further, the side air cleaners are connected to the center air cleaner via an air intake duct. The side air cleaners further include an air intake port formed therein. The air intake port communicates with an outside and faces the V-bank space side. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-264470.
However, the saddle-riding type vehicles disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2712014 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-264470, involve a complicated air cleaner structure, resulting in an increased manufacturing cost, though a sufficient air intake capacity of the air cleaner can be achieved.